Open your eyes
by Supercidergirl
Summary: If she'd only open her eyes she would see that he had cared all along. Killer QueenxKhashoggi


Hey guys I've just recently got into the wonder that is We Will Rock You, I saw it last month and it blew me away it was so awesome !!

My favourite character is Commander Khashoggi! I thought he was funny as hell, therefore I'm going to attempt to put 'pen to paper' and write my first WWRY fanfic!

And cause I'm a sucker for love stories it's going to centre round Khashoggi and Killer Queen (I love the way she's a strong and independent business woman)

Enjoy!!

**Open your eyes**

**Chapter 1**

It had been a long day at work for Killer Queen, the endless schedule of board meeting after board meeting after continuing Bohemian peace negotiations after more meetings…(and that was before lunch!) was starting to get to her.

It was nearly a year to the day since the Bohemian rebellion and uprising and consequent overthrow of Globalsoft, to Killer Queen it had felt like a millennia.

It had been almost a year since the Dreamer and his bad assed babe along with the other bohemians found the rhapsody and brought Killer Queen and her company crumbling to their knees, and even now KQ was struggling to try and rebuild her business.

…

…

It had taken a lot of effort, tears and bloodshed but with Galileo's determination and Pop's wise advice, the Bohemians and KQ agreed to start peace negotiations, KQ didn't have any choice anyway, the Bohemians had control over the streets and that led to the influence of the people.

It was in KQ's best interests to agree to a truce, if she didn't want any further trouble.

The Bohemians though they loathed to admit it still needed KQ and the Globalsoft company for various reasons; Globalsoft provided the best hospitals with the best doctors and equipment, schools were given very generous amounts of cash for education. Globalsoft also ran the main utilities such as electricity, water, heating including many other different investments. The only real reason Globalsoft had not been shut down was because the Bohemians wouldn't have been able to run all of this by themselves, the organisation along with its C.E.O. Killer Queen really knew how to organise and manage, this is what allowed KQ to remain in her position, along with Pop and a few other Bohemians to ensure KQ ran it they way they wanted it.

One of the other reasons they needed Globalsoft for was security, the Bohemians were not silly, they knew an entire world with no law and order would result in trouble, there is always a minority that want to spoil it for the rest, the Bohemians wanted peace not crime.

This lead to Pop setting the guidelines for the police to obey, last thing Pop wanted was the brutal regime of KQ's police force of the past.

…

…

This had resulted in KQ rehiring her former commander and head of the secret police, Khashoggi.

He had actually been a good and loyal servant to her for many years, but in her overwhelming anger at his failure to catch Galileo and Scaramouche she had ordered for him to be sent to the seven sea's of Rhye, a decision which she had regretted ever since. She had missed him.

…

…

It wasn't until the bohemians had defeated her and she was on her own struggling to just survive did she realise how alone she was, she had no friends at all, even the Globalsoft yuppies had abandoned her, all the 'yes' men and hangers on had high tailed it without even a 'cheerio old girl'.

Those first few months after her downfall were the hardest and darkest of times for her, her mind replaying the past over and over again in a vicious cycle.

…

…

Pop the elder and somewhat wisest of the bohemians had took charge of rebuilding planet mall alongside Gaz and a few other bohemians, they formed the New World council and it was up to them to decide what to do with KQ.

This led to the decision of having her work (with their constant monitoring) to their rules and guidelines, her only request was that she wanted her former commander to take up his old job, which Pop had allowed, although he wouldn't have been surprised if Khashoggi had told KQ where to stick the job!

But in the end he agreed, their first meeting together since she had sent him to the seven sea's of Rhye had been a tense, nerve wracking one for her, she didn't know how he would react and this had scared her.

…

…

She had been escorted to the New World council headquarters to meet him, she could still to this day remember the look in his eyes when she had asked him.

The room was still and quiet, the air tense, no one else was in the room, Pop had allowed them a meeting in privacy (well accept for the cctv on the wall).He was standing on the far side of the room with his back to her, gazing out of the window, observing the street outside.

Seeing him again for the first time in months had caused a strange feeling in the pit of her stomach, stopping in the room she just stood and stared at him, he still looked the same with his grey m&s suit, short white/blond hair and dominating stance, although he still had his back to her.

…

…

'Khashoggi ?' Killer Queen spoke softly, timidly.

…

…

Taking a deep breath he remained staring out the window, not really looking at anything, but beneath his cold calm exterior his heart was racing. Ever since Pop had mentioned to him about becoming head of police again all he could think of was KQ and what she had done to him.

She had betrayed and hurt him, more than she could possibly know and the fact that after all that had happened he still felt the same towards her, angry but the feelings he had been harbouring all these years remained.

…

…

'I know you hate me Khashoggi and you have every right to after what I done to you…' KQ's voice was quiet and yet Khashoggi was sure he could hear the lump in her throat shaking, as if she was trying her hardest not to cry in front of him. She wasn't the strong independent KQ he remembered but more of a lost little girl.

'but I would like you to be commander again…_please_' the last part she felt tears building.

He still had not turned around, said anything or even acknowledged her, this was not what she was used to. Before when he worked for her he was always polite and well mannered around her, holding doors open for her, placing a kiss on the back of her hand and generally running around after her doing as she wished.

…

…

KQ had just stood and watched him hoping he would say something, this unbeknown to Khashoggi was really scary for her, without him she had no one else, he had been the constant, loyal companion that had stood by her side for so long that the thought of him turning her down scared her. She just wished she had realised this years ago.

…

…

Finally he turned to face her slowly, this caused KQ's nerves to go into overdrive, she looked up expecting him to be wearing his trademark shades but instead she saw his eyes, dark and filled with pain, his entire face looked different somehow, he wasn't grinning like he used to when he was around her and it was as if the life was gone from his eyes.

…

…

'_I'm sorry_' KQ practically whispered.

He had thought over her proposal for so long that it didn't really matter anyway, he knew what his answer would be from the start, no matter how hard he tried he couldn't deny this woman or say no to her. He was crazy for her.

'_Okay_' he replied just as softly.

--

And now nearly a year since her defeat, KQ was once again back at Globalsoft headquarters taking charge of her business and ensuring all was running smoothly.

She had spent most of that morning surrounded by yuppies, businessmen and bohemians debating over random topics such as the possibility of a bohemian boarding school being built and whether or not they should send police patrols into certain areas of sector 5(heavily crime laden area) at night.

…

…

'Right ladies and gentlemen I think we've covered all we're going to today, so I thank you for your time'. KQ closed off the meeting.

The twenty or so men and women got up and gradually began shaking each others hands and chatting away quietly about some random mumbo jumbo KQ could not be bothered with.

As the board members shuffled out and the room slowly emptied, KQ waited until she was alone in the huge, dark, musky-smelling room before she leaned back and slumped tiredly into her leather chair, breathing a sigh of relief that another hard day was done, she could now look forward to a nice bath and relaxing with a stiff drink.

…

…

This was most definitely her favourite time of day, early evening when the sun was almost disappearing and the sky was a vast array of blue and purple, the north star already shining bright, and lights from the street outside would shine through her window.

It used to be morning, way back when she loved going to work, the thought of another busy and successful day excited her.

But not anymore, now she loved the quietness of the night, the end of the day when her many thousands of workers would leave Globalsoft headquarters to return home, leaving only a handful to work through the night to ensure Globalsoft's many machines and computers kept on running smoothly.

…

…

Getting up from her chair slowly, KQ walked over towards the huge panoramic window that overlooked the main headquarters courtyard and surrounding streets.

Gazing quietly out over the now quiet street she watched as her workers set off home for the evening, she often wondered what was waiting for them. A family? Perhaps a beautiful wife or a loving husband? Maybe even kids, home from school playing in the garden or doing homework, a happy loving family. Someone to ask how your day went, give you that much anticipated embrace then kiss as soon as you walked through the door, the sort of life KQ was beginning to realise she was missing out on because of who she was and what she'd done.

…

…

Looking out toward the main entrance to the complex she saw her head of police Commander Khashoggi walk through the gate.

She watched as he made his way through the security barrier and crossed the courtyard towards the main building, he had been out with his team of police officers carrying out routine patrols of Sector 5 which had recently seen an increase in violent crime (Pops idea to make the city safer).

This meant he had to carry a gun in a shoulder holster over the top of his main jacket incase his patrol ever got attacked or ambushed.

KQ hated the thought of him having to ever use it or the thought that he could be on the receiving end.

…

…

KQ put her long black leather coat on and left her office, Khashoggi was now finished work for the evening but was always on standby incase KQ needed him for anything, his living quarters were quite close to hers.

KQ made it to her rooms looking forward to night of relaxation, little did she know her life was in danger…someone was in the room waiting for her.

…

…

**Well what do you guys think? Any good? Let me know folks!**


End file.
